Breakaway
by Kcx
Summary: After his break up with Chromia, Ironhide seems to be going through some tough times. Little does he know that Ratchet is as well. RatchxHide. Prequel to How to Save a Life.
1. Part One

It had been official not a week and already it seemed Bumblebee knew that something was wrong with his Guardian. A week since he had officially "broken up" with his bonded, and often 'Bee looked up at him with sad optics, as if he had been hurt in some way. Chromia had left, and when they both agreed that until the war was over, and since they could rarely see each other, it was best to go their separate ways and find someone else. Maybe, just maybe, if neither had anyone else when the war ended, they would try their stakes again. They didn't want to risk the stakes of sudden sparklings, if the chance, nor did they want the risk of one dying and the other quickly following.

It was near night time Cybertronian time, and also time for the Sparkling's bed time. It didn't take him long to convince the Sparkling to lie down and try to get some sleep; to his unusual standards, Bumblebee readily agreed and lied on their shared berth, even though attached above was his bed, with railing around it as a safe guard. Ironhide still had work to do; something about battle plans that Prowl needed him to look over. After lying the sparkling down, the gruff weapons speaclist strutted across the toy-filled room - one that he could never get fully clean no matter how hard he tried - and to his desk, turning on the dim lamp and getting to work. Bumblebee had no need to worry; lying on his side, he could see fully of was 'Hide was doing. Ironhide just wasn't aware that he was being watch.

It was merely half a breem into the work that he was believing in something strange; that he was most likely being watched. What gave him suspicions was that he kept hearing movement from the berth behind him, and when he turned around to see what it was, there came a gasp, and he watched the tiny, frail little sparkling trying to hide him self under the blankets. Smiling, Ironhide thought it would be best that he try to get some sleep; more often than not the sparkling would only go to sleep if 'Hide was lying in bed with him. Sighing, Ironhide turned, turning off the lamp with the smiley faced sticker on it, two night lights from opposite sides of the room illuminating the empty darkness.

It wasn't hard to tell where the bed was; besides having a mental map of the room, Bumblebee shifted in the bed, moving the sheets and making them make noise as he moved. Standing up and pushing in his chair, Ironhide made sure to step over the toys that aimed to trip him every time he was near one, and made his way to the berth. The sparkling still seemed at least a little bit tired, however when Ironhide felt around the bed and tried to find him so he wouldn't accidentally lay on him, Bumblebee must have thought that it was best he have a giggle fit as 'Hide try to find his way around the berth. Finally, he managed a place towards the wall and, scooping up the sparkling, shifted under the blankets and covered himself up to his chassis, where the sparkling lay as Ironhide lay on his back.

As Ironhide got comfortable, it sounded as if Bumblebee was slowly drifting into recharge, something that the large mech's presence usually brought when it came time for bed; the time in which no one wanted to put a usually cranky sparkling to bed. Feeling the small body slowly starting to breath in rhythm with his, Ironhide slowly felt recharge creep onto him in the darkness of the room; it seemed he could never get enough sleep no matter how hard he tried, but any amount he got with his charge was worth it by his standards. However, as he slowly began to drift off, he felt a movement on his chassis. Grabbing the small blanket - at least to Ironhide it was small; compared to 'Bee it was normal size - that he slept with every night and wrapping it around him and grabbing one of his stuff animals, Bumblebee made his way to where Ironhide's chassis met his neck. He promptly then sat his aft where, leg going on either side of where the neck split into the shoulder.

"'Hide?" whispered the sparkling, obviously holding his stuff animal tight in the very lightly lit room. Taking in a big breath, Ironhide shifted to where he could look at his charge without having to get up and make him go rolling off.

"You should be asleep, little one," he said softly, tiredness etched in his voice. "What do you want?" There was a moment of silence, and for a split second Ironhide thought that his charge had fallen asleep like he had wanted him to. Then, as 'Hide gave out the human equivalent of a yawn, Bumblebee finally spoke up.

"You and Chromia not bein' t'gether no more isn't 'cause a' me, is it?" asked 'Bee sheepishly, cuddling further into his blanket as he asked his question. Rubbing his optics, Ironhide gave him a curious look, easily visible through the dim lighting of the night lights.

"No," croaked the old mech, keeping a hold of the sparkling with one hand as he sat up, making Bumblebee edge closer to his chassis and hold tighter to his own blanket that he had around him. "It's a long story Bumblebee, I'd have to tell you when you're older and can understand, alright?" asked/stated Ironhide. "But you should know better than t' blame somethin' on yerself. Did ya ever hear me yellin' at me when all of it went down?" Bumblebee shook his helm. "Then ya didn't do nothin' wrong, got it? Naw go back t' recharge, al'ight?" Bumblebee gave a nod and, giving in, simply laid his head gently against the large chassis that dwarfed him.

For a mechling as young as he was, 'Hide had to admit that he was smart; not super smart like Prowl or Perceptor, but smart enough to not be stupid. Everyone on board the Ark who happily took care of him gladly taught him new things, weather some wanted him to be taught certain things and not to be taught certain things. Jazz was especially bad at this method; having a bad habit of swearing and Bumblebee easily picking up on it. Well, learning it, so to speak.

It was obvious that Bumblebee liked the answer he was given; not long after he laid his head down, Ironhide heard the soft and steady breathing of the sleeping sparkling. Relaxing back, he tucked 'Bee in on his chassis, making sure that his favored stuffed toy Rufus was there beside him before trying to go to sleep like he had earlier. Slowly drifting to sleep, Ironhide couldn't help but wonder why 'Bee thought that he and Chromia "breaking up" was his fault.

Something that would be discovered in the morning, perhaps; Bumblebee knew better than to keep secrets from his "father", no matter how hard he tried.


	2. Part Two

If there was anything to being a medic, it was knowing that you couldn't get close to anyone, for fear of having to one day operate on them and in the end having to let them go because you couldn't save them. That was the basic rule; no bonding, because you could loose the one you hold close because of some accident or other and not being able to get to them in time. Ratchet knew all about this; seeing many die in his own med bay and even when he was back in school trying to become a medic. Having to tell bond mates and their offspring that you were unable to save their loved ones. He saw the horror in their eyes, the sadness in them as they broke down and cried. So Ratchet always knew better than to try and get close to anyone, especially those on the Ark. He had so many friends he watched die because he was unable to save them, and he was so distraught about it all. To have to go through that with a lover or even a bond mate was almost too unbearable to think of, so he knew he had to stick to the rules - which had long since been thought to have been made up from the beginning - and make sure he didn't fall in love.

But the day he started falling head over heels for the resident weapons speaclist was the day he too nearly began to think that the rules were a bunch of sour Energon. Why he fell for him in the first place was easy; although a lot of the mech's traits were thought to be crude and unwelcome - his constant ability to cuss, his gruff manner, always trigger happy - and most didn't like the way he thought. But Ratchet always thought otherwise. Plus, Ironhide had an unknown charm to him. Ratchet could remember the first time he met the gruff mech; he acted all bad-aft and if nothing in the world could harm him. Ratchet almost wanted to correct him on that, however thought it to be a comedic sight and let it be. The first day he found him in his med bay, trashed because of a recent battle, he almost had to point out his attitude the first day they met, much to 'Hide's displeasure. And what Ironhide said in response is what Ratchet would always laugh at when he thought about it.

"Just 'cause ah'm hur' like th's doesn't mean ah'm fully broken down, doc. You ah all mechs should know tha' i' takes a _lot_ t' off-line _me_ of all mechs."

Ratchet couldn't deny that; however much of a beating Ironhide took, no one - and he meant no one - could easily take down Ironhide without first taking out all of his limbs, which was hard enough to begin with. He'd probably cuss you down to size if he had to make due without his limbs as well, which Ratchet didn't doubt him for. Ironhide was such a strong mech, handsome, talented, and, for the most part, had a big spark. He didn't show it often around others, although he knew better. Especially when Ironhide was in charge of taking care of the sparkling they found abandon after the destruction of Iacon. At first it seemed that Ironhide was against the whole idea of taking care of the sparkling, but as time progressed, he acted as if he had both sired and carried the sparkling himself, and acted as a father to the sparkling as well. At first, he rarely let the sparkling out of his sight, thinking that anyone but himself would hurt the little yellow mechling if they dare so touched him. And for a while, Ratchet believed it.

The medic could also remember the day his spark broke back on Cybertron, back when the war first started; when Ironhide had announced he and Chromia's bonding. He had managed to congratulate the couple, hiding his obvious sadness over the fact. Ratchet blamed himself for not telling Ironhide sooner about his feelings for him, yet sought it too late now to try to do so. He knew he had to get over it; it would be terrible to try and break up the two for his own gain. Although an often pissed-off mech, Ratchet wasn't like that, wasn't that kind of mech. He knew better than to break something up if someone seemed happy with that other person. And Ironhide seemed happy with Chromia. So it was only fair that he not say anything about such things. It wasn't like they were going to break the bond anytime soon; so he just had to get over his emotions. It seemed that Primus just wanted them so stay close friends; like brothers they acted in public.

So perhaps it was meant to be to stay that way.

Ratchet sat at his desk quietly in the med bad, looking over some reports from First Aid and himself from the current patients into have exited the med bay, to those they finished nearly a Cybertronian month ago. It was the head medic's job to look over everything that they did, and so he did; it looked as if he was going to be working into the night, as usual. That is, if no one interrupted him due to an injury or complaint. All was going fine, until he had heard the unmistakable sound of the med bay doors opening from where he sat. He heard heavy footsteps coming towards his office; they paused for a moment, and he thought he heard someone talking, although he couldn't tell. The footsteps started again, then stopped in front of his office. When Ratchet decided to look up at the knock at the open door, Ironhide stood, looking like normal; well, minus the fact that his right arm was dis-connected and hanging there limply from a few wires. When Ratchet raised an optic ridge, 'Hide could only smile sheepishly, trying to hide his head in between his shoulders.

"Alright," Ratchet sighed, putting down his current Datapad on his desk and standing up, "what seems to be the problem?" That was the nicer way of asking, "What the frag happened to your arm, Ironhide?" and they both knew it.

"Well," 'Hide chuckled nervously as Ratchet walked around his desk, the larger mech moving out of the door way to let the medic past, "you see…. I-it kinda went like…"

"You were arm wrestling with Kup again, weren't you?" Ratchet asked.

The medic quite well that Ironhide didn't basically break his arm like this unless he was either just in a big fight, or he was arm wrestling with Kup. And Ratchet knew that there hadn't been a fight with the Decepticons in over a week, so the latter was more eligible. Ironhide gave a nervous sound, merely giving it away that Ratchet was right with his guess. As he stepped into his med bay, Ratchet had to do a double take; out of the corner of his eye, he saw a yellow blur, and instantly turned his head to see a little yellow sparkling sitting on a nearby berth, swinging his legs as he sat on the edge of the berth, humming some inaudible tune.

"Had t' bring 'im with me," explained Ironhide as he hobbled over to the berth that Bumblebee sat on. "N'one else was able t' watch 'im. D'n't worry, though; he won't cause too much trouble, ah promise."

Ratchet could only smirk as he followed the mech to the berth. As they approached, Bumblebee turned his head and smiled widely at the mechs. He still seemed to be humming, however was able to quite as he waved his hand in greeting and spoke.

"Hai, Ratchet!" 'Bee said happily in a sing-song voice, making both mechs chuckle as Ironhide slid next to Bumblebee on the berth, Ratchet stopping to grab a few of his tools before joining the two where they sat. Ratchet sat his tools on a nearby table, picking one and turning to the broken mech.

"Alright, let me look it over," he said, walking to the outer arm that was broken. Ironhide willingly obliged, 'Bee going back to humming out his tune and swinging his legs, watching Ratchet do his work mildly. Ratchet clicked his tongue as he examined the damage, and could only shake his helm at the sight. "I swear, you two hurt each other more than you hurt the 'Cons."

"Me?" came the squeaky voice of Bumblebee, leaning over to try and get a better look at Ratchet as he spoke. Ratchet could only smile at the sparkling.

"No, 'Hide and Kup," Ratchet said. 'Hide refrained from biting his lip, knowing he was going to get a mouth-full of nagging from what he did to his arm. Or rather, he and Kup.

"Oh," Bumblebee said simply, before bursting out into giggles. "'Hide and Kup made the table go boom," he informed, trying to cover his mouth to stop the giggling; however he failed miserably. Ratchet again raised an optic ridge as he looked back to his patient.

"Oh really?" he asked in a drawled tone, making Ironhide lean his torso back slightly.

"Yeah, well, we got _really_ into the game," Ironhide tried to explain, using his good arm to make

sure that he didn't fall over onto the berth behind him, yet still letting him lean back. Ratchet merely shook his head.

"I swear, you two are such idiots, it makes 'Sides and 'Sunny look like the smartest mechs in the universe," he informed. Ironhide looked hurt when he said that.

"Hey!" he said, straightening back up as Ratchet motioned him to. "Fer yer information, it's better than blowin' stuff up at the shootin' range. Didn't ya say it was bad fer mah processor health or sumethin'?"

"I'd rather you damage your processor and get it over with than me having to constantly repair different body parts daily," Ratchet informed, grabbing a tool and beginning his work on the injured arm. Ironhide hissed as Ratchet brushed one of the hurt wires, stopping any protests to what Ratchet had said to come forth. "I swear," Ratchet chuckled as he began to fix the arm, repairing wires, "I don't know how Chromia can ever put up with you." Silence followed as Ratchet finished speaking, Bumblebee even halting his legs and humming altogether. Raising an optic ridge, Ratchet moved away from the hurt arm to look at Ironhide; the brute looking down at the floor almost sadly. "What? Did I say something wrong?" asked Ratchet in a concerned voice.

"Well," chuckled Ironhide nervously, using his good arm to rub the back of his helm. "Ya see, Ratch', me n' Chromia, we kinda….." Ironhide trailed off, his optics not leaving the white floor. Bumblebee looked up at his Guardian with sad optics, wiggling over closer to him and gently resting his helm - and most of his small body - against his thigh.

"Oh," Ratchet said, finally getting the message. Ironhide dropped his arm and gently put it around his charge, 'Bee practically disappearing in the girth. "Well, I'm sorry, Ironhide," Ratchet said sincerely, resting a servo on 'Hide's shoulder gently. "I…I didn't know or I wouldn't of-"

"It's alright, Ratch'," Ironhide said with a smile, "I hadn't told anyone yet, anyways. Well, except fer this lil' bugger -" he patted Bumblebee as best he could without hurting him, the sparkling giving out a muffled giggle in response "- and 'sides, we both agreed it was fer the best."

Ratchet could only smile and pat his comrade's shoulder before going back to work, this time in silence. Well, silencing himself, anyway; with his good arm, Ironhide constantly messed with the Sparkling beside him, entertaining him while the medic did his work. Ratchet couldn't help but smile at the site; anyone who didn't know the two could have sworn that Bumblebee was 'Hide's Sparkling the way they acted together, and how over-protective Ironhide could be with the Sparkling. Yet his processor pondered to what 'Hide had said; he and Chromia actually broke up and split their bond? They seemed so good together! It made little sense.

Ratchet had read in text books and heard from those who experienced it, yet never experienced it for himself; however, it was apparent that when one broke a Spark Bond, that it hurt _tremendously_ on both parties that had bonded. Sometimes it lead to suicide it hurt so much, but Ratchet had yet to hear those reports of anything. He could only imagine what Ironhide had gone through; he and Chromia had been bonded so long, that it seemed that they had never been separate in the first place. Ratch' guessed that they broke the Spark Bond before Chromia left from her visit to the Ark a few weeks ago; that would have made it easier for them to separate, them being together to do so.

Yet Ironhide didn't seem that he had done anything of the sort. Perhaps it was due to the fact that his ego wouldn't allow him to show that he was hurt or anything. He _hated_ showing any form of weakness that didn't need to be shown, so it made sense. Or perhaps it was the fact that he didn't want Bumblebee thinking anything less of him; 'Hide _had_ said that Bumblebee was the only who knew beforehand. But perhaps it was for only the reason that he had a Sparkling to take care of, and didn't want him to think anything different of his Gaurdian. Yes, that sounded like Ironhide alright. Wanting to show that everything was alright to his Sparkling and to show him that there was no need to fret over any such thing; trying to protect him in any way possible, even if it meant hiding his own feelings. Yeah, that sounded just about right.

It was now that Ratchet thought of his feelings towards the other mech. Now would have been a terrible time to express how he felt; especially since it was quite obvious - at least to Ratchet - that Ironhide was still grieving. How long 'Hide would grieve, well, that was one thing that the medic couldn't exactly predict. It was quite obvious to anyone who knew him that he wasn't a love doctor; in fact, Wheeljack made fun of him - in a way only "brothers" could - for being able to fix everything _but _heart aches in a Cybertronian body. Not that Ratchet could blame him; he almost wished that there had been a class back in medical for how to cure for such a thing.

"Done," Ratchet said when he had finally finished repairing Ironhide's broken arm, setting his tools down before turning back to the mech on the med berth. "Move it around a little bit for me, will you?" he asked. Ironhide instantly complied.

"Feels fine, doc," 'Hide informed with a relieved nod. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ratchet shrugged; backing off as Ironhide stood up off the berth, picking up Bumblebee quickly so he wouldn't try to dart towards the med bay doors by himself. "Thanks for the repairs, doc," Ironhide thanked, quick to go on his way.

"No problem," Ratchet chuckled, before adding, "And Ironhide?" The mech turned with a confused - and slightly frightened, even though it was minor - expression. "If you want to come and talk to me about anything, you know I'm always free to," Ratchet informed. There was a moment of silence before a large smile played on his face; one that Ratchet couldn't help but answering with a smile of his own.

"Thanks, Ratch', I will," Ironhide nodded.

But that was before Bumblebee went off babbling about how he wanted to go play with Jazz, and how Sunstreaker was supposed to teach him how to draw later, and he didn't want to be late. As Ratchet turned to go back to his office, he could hear the hearty laugh of the resident weapons speaclist as he told the sparkling something that seemed almost inaudible, but either way, it made Bumblebee erupt in a fury of giggles as he and his guardian left the med bay, silence quickly following after them.


	3. Part Three

If there was one thing Ratchet never expected from Ironhide, it was that he never expected to take his nice gestures seriously, even if he knew that the medic was being serious or tried to follow them as directed. It was one evening a couple days after fixing up Ironhide, as the medic left the rec room to get his "dinner," looking over the report that FirstAid had given him after his intern had repaired a broken wire in Hound's leg; the fragger had been scouting around in a forest on a planet they landed on to refuel on, and accidentally tore it via tripping over something and a sharp and strong vine grabbing at the thin wire as he fell, making it easily split.

Ratchet was glad for the silence in the hallways; most everyone was either in their berth, assigned on some duty, or in the rec room relaxing until they felt it time to go back to their berths and recharge for the night. The medic sub-consciously punched in the code to get into his med bay, the quietness not disrupting him as he read the Datapad over. However, as he turned to punch the code in to his personal office, he realized that the door was indeed already open; and standing in front of his desk, his back to the medic, examining a holo-picture by picking it up and literally looking it over, was Ironhide, looking pretty content. After a moment, Ratchet cleared his throat, making Ironhide turn in surprise, however keeping a good hold on the object in his servo.

"And may I ask what the privilege is to have a mech such as you in my office?" asked Ratchet, walking into his office and around his desk, setting the Datapad in his hands on his desk as he walked. Ironhide merely stood there for a moment, before obviously realizing what he was in there for, or rather, that a question had been asked, and gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Sorry, doc," 'Hide apologized, getting the holo-picture gently back on the desk where he had found it. "Came in here t' talk t' ya. Aid let me in, said tha' you'd be 'ere in a few breems, said that I could wait in 'ere if I wanted."

"So you decided to invade my office looking for me?" Ratchet replied, a devilish smile on his face quickly playing out. Instantly Ironhide seemed baffled for a moment, trying to get his words out in an explanation so the doc wouldn't kill him.

"It was nuthin' like that doc, I swear, I-!" started the weapons speaclist, only to be cut off by a laugh and wave of the servo from the medic.

"It's alright, 'Hide, just sit down!" laughed Ratchet as he sat down at his desk, scooting in and wavering for Ironhide to sit down as well. "So can I ask why you're here, or are you not going to tell me and just stand here and be a baffled idiot like you usually are?" Ironhide gave Ratchet a look, however sat down in the chair across from the medic as he began to speak.

"Actually, Ah was here 'cause ah' th' offer ya made me a few days ago," said Ironhide, pulling in his chair a bit and resting his arms on the large desk. "'member? When ah had to get my arm fixed 'cause a' Kup?" Ratchet instantly knew what Ironhide was walking about; he was the one to offer to listen to him, of course. Plus, it was only a few days ago that the incident had occurred.

"And now you want to talk about it?" asked Ratchet, realization on both of their faces of how much of a therapist Ratchet seemed to be; Ironhide's in the form of leaning back and folding his servos over his chassis with a grin as he listened to the medic and Ratchet's in the form of a slightly darkened optic at the thought.

"Why yes, yes ah would, _doc_," Ironhide said, with that same sly smile on his face as he leaned forward again, placing his arms back on the desk. "But, not mahself in particular." When the CMO gave him a strange look, the mech continued with, "Well, Ah know tha' you know alotta 'bout Sparklin's, and ah was wonderin', well…" Ironhide trailed off for a moment, before beginning again with, "Well, ya see, 'Bee had asked me th' other night while we were tryin' t' go inta recharge if it was his fault that me n' Chromia went our separate ways, an-"

"Well is it?" Ratchet butt in, giving Ironhide a quizzical look. The mech merely stared at him for a moment, and Ratchet said, "He wouldn't be asking something like that if something didn't obviously lead him to believe that it was his fault, right?"

"Well, yeah," started Ironhide. "But, ya see, tha's that problem. It's _not_ his fault, not in any manner at all!" 'Hide sighed and sat back in his chair again, thinking. The room was silent for a moment, and Ironhide finally said, "I dunno _why_ he's blamin' himself, _why_ he would think sumethin' like this. It makes me wanna punch the person that made 'im think this."

"Maybe it has something to do with what he did the day before Chromia left," Ratchet stated, a curious edge in his voice.

Ironhide looked dead at him, remembering that moment; 'Bee had managed to escape from Jazz while he was watching him while he and Chromia had alone time, talking and such, - and a little more - and no one could find him. When Ironhide got word of this - and everyone was trying to keep it a secret for this _very_ reason - he had stormed the Ark, trying to find his charge. It had taken two Cybertronian hours to find him; he had skillfully hid in one of the most unused storage closets on the Ark. Ratchet had said that it looked as if he had been crying, and he also caught a minor virus. After that - and ruining he and Chromia's future plans before she left the next day - Ironhide wouldn't let the sparkling out of his sight, not even for a nano-klick. And that whole time, Chromia didn't seem to mind; in fact, she seemed to think it both adorable and good that Ironhide had taken such fondness of a Sparkling he had adopted.

'Hide knew that Chromia simply adored the sparkling, so when they broke up, he knew that it was nothing to do with him. She said that she actually wanted to adopt Bumblebee fully as hers since he practically already belonged to Ironhide; however, they would never see an end to the paperwork that Prowl was bound to give them, and the femme had very little time to spend with her - now used to be - bonded before she had to make leave back for Cybertron. So Ironhide simply believed that it was the fact of he could die any day soon that they had split their spark bond.

"Ah' _course_ it couldn't a' been," Ironhide answered, although he didn't sound very convincing to the medic. Ratchet leaned slightly back in his chair, servos still touching the table as he thought it over. 'Hide quickly got a word in before Ratchet could proceed. "Buh maybe….. Maybe it was 'cause I led 'im t' believe that, maybe doc?"

"Well, you _did_ show in front of him that he loved her, and told him that you did when he asked, didn't you?" the medic questioned on, leaning forward.

"Well a'course," Ironhide replied. "Ah heard Jazz tried t' explain bondin' to him -" this instantly got a look from the medic, however he didn't say anything as Ironhide spoke, "- an' told 'im tha' tha's what me n' Chromia were and stuff like that."

"Maybe he thought that he was being replacing or jealous or something of that sort?" asked Ratchet, receiving a look from Ironhide.

"Fer th' one helping' me, ya sure are askin' a lot a questions, aren't cha?" Ironhide asked him, only receiving a gesture to continue on from Ratchet. Ironhide sighed and lean back further into his chair. "Well ah' dunno _why_ he would think tha'. Ah mean, even Chromia knew that if ah moment came where ah had t' choose between th' two, I'd choose 'Bee."

Ratchet couldn't hold a smile back at that statement; as well as slight worry. For the next two Cybertronian hours - which the medic could have sworn flown by - they talked on the subject. What Ironhide got out of it, Ratch' could only know. But by the end of it, the brute was so tired he seemed to about to fall out of his seat, he was so tired. As he stood up, he stumbled slightly, stifling a yawn as he did so; getting help from the CMO in the process.

"Thanks fer th' help Ratch'," the mech thanked as he turned to go the door, Ratchet still having a gentle hold of his arm. "Yer a really nice mech, ya know that?" Ratchet smiled at the compliment as he tried to help Ironhide out of the office.

"Thanks, but you _sure_ you don't want to stay here for the night?" Ratchet questioned, raising an optic ridge. They had to walk out sideways due to the fact that neither would fit through the door together.

"I'm _fine, Ratchet," Ironhide assured, however let loose a loud yawn, giving away how tired he was. Ratchet could only smile at that tired face._

"_Who is watching Bumblebee tonight?" questioned Ratchet, stopped the other mech near a berth before he could go any further. Ironhide made a funny sound, perhaps one telling that he was upset for Ratchet making him stop._

"_Optimus," he grumbled, answering his question._

"_Then you should be alright staying here until you wake up enough," Ratchet informed, helping Ironhide onto the berth next to him, even though the mech - even slightly - tried to stop this; ending up just going along with it. Once he was settling lying down, Ratchet grabbed a blanket as he spoke to him. "I'll wake you up before I leave," he promised, the other mech getting comfortable as he covered him up. "But for now, you'll sleep here, you got it?" Ironhide merely grumbled something inaudible, yet when Ratchet looked up at his face, he was half asleep, with a small smile on his face. "I'll come get you when I'm done with my work, okay?" he asked, patting the mech on his arm. Ironhide merely nodded in his sleep, close to passing out._

_Ratchet again smiled and walked back into his office, making sure to dim the lights in the med bay to Ironhide could sleep better. However, Ratchet never expected that while he was doing his work, that he would fall asleep at his desk, nor did he expect to wake up with a blanket draped over his shoulders and a pillow under his head. Ironhide seemed strange like that, it seemed._

_But then again, who was he to judge?_


End file.
